Daddy Dearest
by Ink Spotz
Summary: James Moriarty has gotten in a bit over his head. He is living life in hiding as a dead man in order to raise his baby daughter. A daughter born to him by none other than Eurus Holmes. (An idea for a possible series 5 plot).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He stood in the pouring rain under a store porch. He was cradling the rocking bundle in his hands, trying to silence the protests coming from her little mouth. The few people that were walking the streets in the downpour peered towards the stoop with their black umbrellas high overhead; scowling at him as if the baby was a disturbance to their walking. Whenever he felt them staring, he'd lift his sopping wet head up and glare at them. They'd shy away then, looking flustered and practically tripping over their own feet as they quickened their pace. He always smirked when that happened.

Even when he was suppose to be dead, it was hard for people not to feel intimidated by James Moriarty.

He looked back down at the squawking bundle in his arms, beginning to rock her more than before.

"Shhh. You have to be quiet. People are staring," he said in a high-pitched voice, reaching up a hand to try to shield her head from the rain. "The store will be open soon...I'll get you formula..."

The rattle of the door caused him to look up again. He could see the shopkeeper through the glass, moving to stand up. The shopkeeper looked startled at seeing the man standing there soaked to the skin with a baby. The middle-aged shopkeeper moved to open the door, staring at the man.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Formula. I need formula..." He knew that he wasn't being very eloquent, but it was hard to with a crying baby in his arms. He sighed, keeping the bundle close to him as he pushed into the store.

"I don't carry that," remarked the storekeeper.

"Well then direct me to someone who does," said James. He moved to shift the baby into a different position, using a free hand to yank a package of paper towels off the shelf. He could see the shopkeeper looking at him with wide-eyes as he did so.

"I'm going to pay. I'm going to pay...Everything's always about money," muttered James as he moved to slap the paper towels onto the counter, gently lying the baby to rest on the counter top. The baby kicked her arms and legs up into the air, still squawking in an ear shattering tone.

The shopkeeper stood awkwardly off to the side; standing near the cash register as if he had need to guard it. He was studying James as he tore open the thin plastic around the paper towels, moving to try to dry off the baby's face. The shopkeeper's eyes widened as he reached for a broom nearby. The realization of who this man actually was finally hit him.

"You're...I know who you are..." muttered the shopkeeper; his sweaty hand clamping around the broom handle.

James sighed. Even moving to what felt like the ends of the earth apparently wasn't enough to be able to stay hidden and unrecognized.

"If you value your life, I'd put the broom down," said James in a sugary sweet voice without looking up from the baby's face. "He's a silly shopkeeper isn't he?" cooed James to the baby in a high-pitched voice then. "Always thinking I'm the big bad wolf. I'm not so bad, now am I?"

The baby finally stopped squawking then; happy to be somewhat dry. A grimace of sorts still was on her face though as she stared up at James. Looking up from her face, James could see that the shopkeeper had put down the broom to try to reach for the phone instead.

"So predictable..." James bent to kiss her forehead before moving quickly towards the shopkeeper. He grabbed both of his arms and had him immediately pinned to the wall. The shopkeeper's face was pale white then as he shook; his fear filled eyes trained on James Moriarty's smirking face inches from his.

"P-please...Don't hurt me..."

"Hurt you?" He tightened his grip on the man's wrists for a moment then. "Where would the fun in that be? Seeing the fear is better…Now, unless you're about to call a friend to get me baby formula, I'd suggest you dismiss the idea of making a call. Understand?"

The shopkeeper made a move to open his mouth in protest for a second before quickly pressing his lips into a tight line, nodding his head.

"Good. It's nice to know we understand each other..."

"M-my wife and I have some formula upstairs...Let me go get it for you."

James cast his gaze up towards the clock on the wall behind the counter.

"You have exactly two minutes to get the formula, or I'm coming after you."

The shopkeeper nodded his head. James smirked again as he thrust the man off to the side. The man made quick work of getting to the back of the shop and racing up the stairs. James walked back over to the baby, picking her up gently in his arms to cradle her again.

"It's okay...Your food is coming...Then you and I can go back home. To the coffin, as I like to put it...You'll realize how tiny and claustrophobic it is when you're older..."

Thundering footsteps could be heard as the shopkeeper quickly ran back down the stairs and to James. He had a can of formula in his hands, causing James' mouth to turn upwards in a soft smile.

"Thank you. Now bag that and the paper towels," James commanded, watching closely as the trembling man did as he was asked.

James shifted the baby in his arms to dive his hand into his pocket. He placed the money on the counter top. It was more than enough to cover the price. The shopkeeper widened his eyes at the sight, causing James to sigh.

"I told you I'd pay. Did I not?" He moved to snatch the bag out of the shopkeeper's hand. "Now if I hear that you ratted me out, I will be back for a less pleasant visit. Understand?"

The shopkeeper just nodded his head, still white in the face. James smirked as he moved to walk outside with the bag and the baby in his arms.

"Come on, Sherry," he cooed to the baby again once he was outside the shop. The typical rainy weather continued to fall down on them as he tried to shield her the best he could. "It's time to go back home. Your Mummy is due to visit today, and I can't have you unfed."

Sherry didn't cry this time as the rain splashed her face, looking up at James with her soft grey eyes. She let out a soft noise as if in reply to James' statement.

"Yes," James said softly as he walked, keeping his head down so no one else would recognize him. "Daddy dearest will take good care of you until she arrives."

Without another word, he disappeared down a back alley, heading back towards the small flat that he and his baby daughter called home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

James Moriarty kept Sherry tucked against him as he approached the rickety looking steps that led up along the brick wall to their flat. At the top of the landing, he noticed that a bum was lounging a few feet from the door. The bum was completely out of it; his mouth half open as he snored like a chainsaw. James pretended to ignore the bum, sliding sideways past him until he could unlock the door to the flat and slip inside.

His accurate depiction of a coffin stared back at him. It was a muddy brown colored interior with darkly varnished wood reflecting them in its surface. The only source of natural light beside the doorway was the single window at the end of the room. A rocking chair sat there; already well used. James crossed over to the bassinet near the kitchen table and gently laid Sherry down in it.

"I'll get your formula started," whispered James, bending to kiss her forehead delicately as he saw her face scrunch up a bit in complaint.

James backed up away from her, moving to start the formula. Walking past the still half opened door, he still noticed that the bum was lounging outside. He ignored the bum again, moving to get the formula ready. As the formula was getting ready, he could hear the bum's chainsaw snore grow louder and louder in volume.

"Oh now," said James, turning to look over his shoulder at the bassinet. "This just simply won't do. Now will it?"

James moved aside from making the formula temporarily, moving towards a small radio that was tucked into the cobwebbed corner by the centuries old looking fridge. He pressed down on the grey play button on top, smiling softly as Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons' "You're Just Too Good To Be True" flooded the air.

He reached to crank up the volume as the song played out, drowning out the snores of the bum outside. He started to sing portions of the song out loud as he did a semi-waltz through the kitchen. He moved to grab up a broom by the door, opening the door wide again as he sang the song. The bum on the stoop opened his eyes slightly when he heard singing, and felt the harsh prodding of a broom in his side. Before he knew it, he was falling off the stoop and down several stories into a trash container far below.

James smiled in satisfaction as he moved back into the flat. He put the broom back in its position, swinging a foot back to kick the door shut. He moved towards the bassinet where his daughter was, bending to pick her up as the song continued to play out. He kept her tucked close to him as he walked back to where the formula was, singing to her as he did.

"I love you baby. Trust in me when I say. Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. Oh pretty baby, trust in me when I say. I need you, baby…"

The end of the song died in his mouth before he could sing it, suddenly feeling as if someone were watching him. He stopped his semi-dancing and singing with Sherry, grabbing up the formula bottle and bringing it near her lips.

"Eurus," said James without turning around. "Why must you always appear as if you were a ghost?"

"It's more fun that way," said her voice then. James turned to look behind him. Near the single window in the flat, she sat in the rocking chair. Her hands were about her flattened stomach as if she were still imagining she was pregnant with Sherry. Eurus was absently staring off into space in the direction of the bassinet; a weird smile of sorts on her face.

"You can't just keep showing up like this..." muttered James as he kept Sherry close to him. She was contently sucking at the bottle he had provided.

"Why can't I? She's my child too..." Eurus smirked then. "Interesting...the baby has created a soft side in you. A vulnerability." Eurus turned her eyes from the bassinet to look at Sherry in James' arms. "Let me see my daughter."

Eurus was still clothed in white prison garb of some sort; her hair looking slightly wild. James brought Sherry closer to his chest, only causing Eurus to chuckle.

"She's making you too soft...I didn't think a dead man could get soft." She rose from her seat, moving closer to James. "I think it's time we got a babysitter for Sherry, don't you think?"

James was confused. Granted, him faking his death in the first place was to help Eurus with her plan to take down Sherlock Holmes and everyone else that happened to follow. While they were working together, it was true that matters had slipped completely out of their control, resulting in the five-month-old Sherry he was now holding close in his arms. He still lived as if he were dead to watch out for Sherry while Eurus still pretended that she was locked up in Sherrinford. That was the deal they had come to. He didn't understand why she was suddenly changing her tune.

"A sitter?" asked James then, moving to put the bottle down on the table that was littered with week old coffee stains. He repositioned Sherry gently to begin burping her, causing Eurus to let out a bark of laughter.

"You need to look in the mirror, James! For crying out loud, this child has turned you into a sap! It's your weakness. Now give it here. We're going to find a sitter for it."

Eurus moved to try to walk closer to Sherry again only for James to take a step back.

"Sherry doesn't need a sitter. She has me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her."

"Give her to me, James."

"Eurus, no," said James, moving to tuck Sherry close to him again; retreating a few more steps until the table was between the two of them.

"Two wrongs," Eurus said then, motioning at him and her, "do not produce a right. That child will only grow up to hurt you, and you're giving it the ammunition to."

" _Our_ daughter is not a weapon!"

James didn't realize how passionately he cared about his daughter until the words flew out of his mouth. Eurus was making her way slowly around the table as James stood there rooted in shock at his words. When he finally snapped out of it, Eurus was standing right by his side. He kept Sherry close to him, turning his head to the side to look at Eurus.

"I never said she was a weapon...I just worry about you, James. I know you miss being out there...I know you miss your network...Your web...A spider can only survive away from its web for so long..."

As she said that, Eurus moved to brush her lips gently up his neck, causing him to close his eyes, but not loosen hold on his daughter.

"Unless said spider gets tangled in another web," said James as he forced himself to open his eyes again.

Eurus smirked at that, running one of her hands gently up his arm.

"Our daughter is asleep," she said in a soft voice, changing subjects. "How about you let her rest?"

James turned then to notice Eurus told the truth. Sherry was asleep in his arms. He gently moved to lay her down in her bassinet. She looked so beautiful asleep like that. As he turned from putting Sherry down, Eurus was suddenly upon him. He closed his eyes as he kissed her lovingly back. They repelled each other, yet always seemed to clash together.

James was right about one thing though. He _was_ tangled in another web; a web of Eurus' creation. Right now, Eurus was enjoying toying with him until he broke. The worse part was, he was letting her. He couldn't stop her. He was trapped in her web, and he couldn't stop his old will from dying at her touch.


End file.
